


In Your Arms

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Jonas Armstrong Fansite Valentine song fic challenge.  Song prompt: "Arms" by Christina Perri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jonas Armstrong Fansite Valentine song fic challenge. Song prompt: "Arms" by Christina Perri.

**Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended. No monies are being made. 

~

**In Your Arms**

I won’t stay here long. I just need a moment to catch my breath. It’s so unbearably hot, and this shadowy alleyway with its cool walls looks so inviting. 

My arms still hurt from the ropes they used to tie us up in the desert. I’m sure yours don’t, not after all the years of sword-wielding and firing that precious bow of yours, the bow that will doubtless save the King should the Sheriff or Gisborne get anywhere near him.

That bow spends more time in your arms than I do. I’ll admit there are times I’ve wanted to break it into a million pieces. I won’t, of course. Because it saves lives – yours and mine and the people of Nottingham. And there’s something wonderful about you when you’re readying an arrow, the concentration on your face, those beautiful blue eyes of yours homing in on the intended target. You have eyes for no-one else at that moment, not even the woman you say you’ll marry one day, when the King returns, when England is saved. Until that day, I must be patient, must content myself with the fleeting moments we share and the few times I do find myself in your arms. 

When my father was killed, you held me. You brushed away my tears and told me that my father said it was good to dream. After Gisborne’s underhanded attempts to win me over, you don’t know how grateful I was to find you standing there, ready to console me, ready to take me away from the castle to my new life in the forest. 

You held me other times, too. Like the day I thought you’d been eaten alive by poisonous snakes, and then you appeared from behind a line of washing. How my heart soared. I didn’t care that you smelled as though you hadn’t had a bath for a month; I was just so happy that you were alive, that we had another chance to be together. 

You held me after you proposed to me, after you’d compared me to your bow. We made a plan: find Lardner, bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff and get married. 

I hear a shout – the King! I push off from the wall, must hurry. There will be time to rest later, on the boat back to England. 

I charge to the end of the alleyway, run out into the town square, back into the merciless sun. 

There is King Richard, lying on the ground, an arrow in his back. And Guy, wielding his great broadsword, heading for the wounded monarch. 

Where are you, Robin? Where are you with that precious bow of yours? 

There’s only me between the King and the man who’s trying to kill him. I won’t let it happen. I’ll keep Guy talking, and while we are talking you will appear and you will take care of things. I don’t want you to kill Guy, but if you do, I shall not mourn for long. 

I run towards Guy, inwardly chanting, “Bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff, get married.” 

I smile. Soon, I will be in your arms again. 

**~ fin ~**


End file.
